


The Adventures of a Socially Inept Hero and His Charismatic Beau

by exaggeratedeyeroll



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, gwen is alive and beautiful as always, harry is not the green goblin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaggeratedeyeroll/pseuds/exaggeratedeyeroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Norman Osborn's growing illness brings his son, Harry Osborn, back to New York City, two best friends reunite and realize that maybe they've always wanted to be more to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a Socially Inept Hero and His Charismatic Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Osborn recalls his first meetings with Peter and has a new "first meeting" with him.

Being back in New York City, his hometown, Harry couldn't help but think of Peter Parker. 

It was by chance that they met. Harry had heard the shouting of his classmates along with the telltale moans, groans, and stumbles of a playground fight. He wasn't sure what prompted him to step in. 

Whether it be the annoyance of having to listen to all the ridiculous sounds, or the tugging feeling of his guilt growing deep with in. Either way, he had left his creaky, bright red swing in the dust and made his way towards the commotion. There, his suspicions had been confirmed. Eugene "Flash" Thompson was taunting another, scrawnier boy, giving the other a noogie which only messed the boy's unconventional hair up even further. Harry wondered how the kid could even get it that messed up. 

Though, instead of thinking more about the beaten boy's hair, Harry had said some witty remark about how Eugene was just jealous of the brunet's intelligence. After all, he couldn't stop calling him a nerd. That was the first of many times Harry had gotten into a fight for Peter Parker, at just age seven. He came home that day with a black eye, bloodied knuckles, a new best friend at his side, and a grin across his face. 

Harry, now twenty years old, smiled fondly at the memory.

He stood in his lavish Penthouse, overlooking this beautiful city, sipping a glass of scotch. He so badly wanted to contact Peter, but he was scared. Terrified, even. When Norman had sent him away, neither of the boys took it well. They cried together, hanging onto each other like their lives depended on it. They promised to write to each other daily. Soon, though, daily turned to weekly. Weekly turned to monthly, monthly turned to holidays only. And then, at some point, the letters stopped coming and going.

Harry resented his father so much for sending him away. And he knew it was because he thought Peter was a bad influence. Harry knew Norman didn't want them getting too close, close enough to "ruin the company's image". But, it's not like that was the first time his father had disappointed him. By then, he was used to it. Hell, his father disappointed him the day he was born, being late to the hospital because business was more important than family, apparently. 

Harry's scotch turned bitter with his thoughts. He frowned and abandoned the glass, making his way over to his phone. He needed Peter. 

Yes, his father had died. But, to Harry, his father had died long before, as far as he was concerned. Just now, he had a multi-million dollar company to take care of and barely any experience. 

All he wanted was to be young again. Norman had forced him to grow up all too soon. Peter had always made him feel free, free from the stress he faced, free from his father's tight grip on his life, free from his own thoughts. It was like Peter flipped a switch with him. Harry would be feeling depressed, discouraged, and detached, but then he'd see Peter and his negativity would wash away. 

Peter made him feel whole again.

So, Harry met his chauffeur, Sebastian, outside, giving him Peter's address. Harry's leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation.  _'What if he barely remembers me?'_ He worried, biting his lip nervously, ' _What if he's busy? What if he's with his girlfriend?! Does he have a girlfriend? Not that I would care. Well, I would, because I care about him. Maybe he has a boyfriend. Lots have changed in these nine years. What if he's dead?! No, I would know. Would I? Father hated him, he would love to have had me suffer through not knowing-'_

"Sir, we're here," Sebastian announced, cutting off his estranged thoughts. Harry took in a deep breath, thanked his driver, and stepped out of the car. 

The Parker residence looked just as Harry remembered. He had always loved Peter's house, which never failed to baffle the boy. Peter always questioned how Harry could love his house when Harry's was huge and beautiful. Harry would just shrug it off casually, but he knew why. His house always lacked a 'home' feel. It felt corporate and cold to him, while Peter's felt cozy and warm, inviting. Plus, Harry pretty much despised anywhere Norman was and worshipped anywhere Peter was. 

And now, Harry was on the porch of the only actual place he ever thought of as home. 

After knocking on the door, Harry heard many noises behind the door which made him begin to smile. Peter had always been quite clumsy. After a minute or so, the door flung open, and there stood Peter. He wore a normal faded blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans and non matching socks. For a second, Harry wondered how his friend had gotten so muscular, as last time he had seen him, he was like a human noodle. 

"Harry?" Peter questioned, sounding nearly breathless. He probably hadn't heard that Harry was back. 

"In the flesh, Pete," Harry grinned, holding his arms out. Peter let out a happy laugh, nearly tackling Harry in a huge hug. Harry laughed and embraced him tightly in return, burying his head in Peter's neck. Seeing Peter's smile again was all Harry needed in that moment. To him, Peter's smile was brighter than the sun. 

"What are you doing back, buddy?" Peter asked, pulling away but keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders. ' _Jeez,'_ Harry thought,  _'When the hell did Pete get so tall? And handsome. He used to be geeky with a face full of braces.'_

"My father, he, uh," Harry began to stutter, not exactly knowing where to start. They had years to catch up on, now nearly strangers with each other. Peter's smile stayed, but Harry saw the look of recognition and understanding in his eyes. He nodded, clapping his back. 

"It's alright, let's go inside. You can't be comfortable in this weather with a full suit on," He grinned and stood to the side, letting his old best friend in. Harry nodded, snorting and following him inside, looking around at the familiar decor. Now, he saw newer pictures of Peter plastered up on the walls, posing with various friends or awards. 

"I'm pretty used to it. With modeling, they don't care how you feel. To them, you live to pose for them." Though, Harry still shrugged off his blazer and took off his shoes. It would feel weird being so formal with someone who knew him past his facade of formality. 

"Oh yeah," Peter smirked, nodding and plopping down on the sofa, "I saw you, with that French supermodel in some magazine. You know what I'm talking about?" 

"Right, yeah, yeah I do," Harry smiled a bit, remembering France, but then cringed at the memory of the model, Victoria. They were both just broken looking for an outlet, and he sort of regretted it. Especially when it become so publicized. 

"What's up?" The other questioned in worry, proceeding to pat the seat beside him. Harry took it, shaking his head. 

"Nothing. Just remembering exes," He smiled, "You got a girl?" 

"Uh, well, oh, that's a question. Hm, I don't know. We were dating, then things happened, and we weren't. Yeah, I don't know. It's... Complicated." 

"Hmm," Harry hummed in understanding, then shook his head, giving Peter a grin, "Yeah, I don't do complicated." Harry wasn't sure what exactly made him say that. It was almost a hidden meaning, like if you date me, it won't be like that. But, Harry knew he was overthinking and that Peter was still as oblivious as always. Now his only problem was why he was thinking about dating Peter. Feeling guilty, he changed the subject, "So, what's her name?" 

"Gwen Stacy. She actually, she works for your dad, at Oscorp." Peter replied, turning and facing Harry with his legs crisscrossed together. It was just like they used to, and it made Harry smile despite himself, mimicking the other boy. 

"Oh, really? Well, then I guess she works for me now." 

"What do you mean, Har?" 

"That's why I'm here, actually," Harry began, sighing and resting his cheek against the back of the couch, "My father's illness got worse. I'm to take over the company from now on. He passed away yesterday." 

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Peter told him sincerely, rubbing a hand on his arm. Harry shook his head, sitting back up normally and frowning, looking down. 

"I just feel wrong. I should feel upset, he was my dad. But, it just feels like a weight lifted off my chest," He admitted, now embracing Peter, hiding the tears beginning to fall. He gripped Peter's shirt tightly, not wanting to leave him. Peter rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back in comfort. It was just like before Harry left. "He-He never really was much of a father." 

"I know, Har, I know. You shouldn't feel bad about not feeling upset, we both know what he was like," He shook his head, now pulling back and holding Harry's face, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone comfortingly. Peter always knew how to comfort Harry, like no one else. Harry nodded in his hands and swallowed hard, willing the tears to stop. 

"Thank you, Pete," Harry whispered, resting his forehead against the other boy's. Their breaths mingled in the air between their lips as they silently stared at each other. It comforted them both in their own ways. With anyone else, this amount of pure intimacy would bring Harry to either push himself away or to kiss the other. With Peter, it was somehow simpler. And Harry absolutely loved that. 

They were each other's gray areas. Not black, not white, just perfectly in between. The perfect ratio of friendship to lover. 

They spent the afternoon catching up further. They exchanged stories about their crazy times growing up apart, and it was just like old times. Harry had worried that things would be different- awkward, tense, embarrassing- but he was happy to find that they acted as if they were never apart. They laughed with each other through tales and memories, they comforted one another, they clung to each other, never wanting to leave the other's side again. 

When aunt May came home, she was delighted to see Harry. She kept gushing over how handsome he'd grown up to be. Harry finally felt like he had a true home again. He finally felt free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter! I didn't expect all this angst in the first one, but I figured it fit well in with their moment of catching up. The next chapter will probably start out Peter-focused to get his thoughts, and then will probably quickly turn into Harry's possible breakdown. Whoops. Should I apologize? Nah. I just love these dorks so much and in my opinion the movie didn't show enough of Harry's trauma or even the Parksborn friendship. So, I'm fitting it into three chapters with a very romantic twist because come on these nerds are meant to be.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
